Covert Operation
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: Can Alfred take to the skies to help Arthur during the Blitz, while still keeping his neutral status? The members of the 27th Air Force division seem to think so.


_It's only getting worse._

I had been listening to the news overseas every day since it started. The Blitz. Germany really went too far this time, that bastard was bombing every night. I couldn't watch on the sidelines any longer. I told Roosevelt that I was going to visit Matthew for a few days. Mattie was really the only one I could talk to regularly, that is, with my idiotic neutrality policy. My neighbor to the north was involved in the war true, but he was still a part of North American politics, so I could visit frequently. The same could not be said about my brother across the sea, but that would changed. I called up Matthew, I had a plan.

"Hey Mattie, you think I could come over? I really need to talk to you"

"Uh sure Al, but I'm kinda busy...I'm leaving soon"

"I'm on my way!"

getting from my house to his was just half an hour or less, depending on how fast I wanted my fighter to go. I was not unaccompanied on my journey thought. Right as I was leaving, I was stopped by a few of my companions from the 27th.

"We know what you're trying to do"

"What are you guys talking about? I'm just visiting"

"Of course you are General, but we would like to accompany you"

"You know how dangerous this is going to be? You could all be kicked out of the service for this"

"We are not going to just watch our brother across the sea suffer like that without doing something"

Well how could I say no to that?

"Alright, but you have to make a cover for yourself. We're going to have to act pretty Canadian to make this believable"

"With no disrespect sir, they will figure us out, we're quite noticeable"

"Well I don't think they would say anything, they need all the help they can get from experienced pilots"

"And you know the Air Chief Marshal of the RAF correct?"

"Yes, and he'll recognize me right way, but he's a friend"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get over there already"

That's how I ended up with eight other Americans coming on our very dangerous, covert mission. I had mentioned my idea to Matthew before, but he was very skeptical. He was always the one to tell me that my plans were too outlandish. If I didn't come back on time, he would have to play my part with my boss. He wasn't he best actor, but he would be believable enough.

"Al...I don't know about all of this. You're risking an awful lot to do this...Not to mention the others you brought with you..."

"Just please Mattie, do this for me?"

"Everyone knows I can't fly though, won't it be strange when I'm suddenly an ace pilot, shooting down dozens of German fighters?"

"Look, I know the Air Chief Marshal. He'll cover for me and, more importantly, not mention a word of this to Arthur"

"Why don't you want him to know?"

"You know how much he worries. Not to mention the lecturing I would get about I for being so reckless..."

"So you have thought this through?"

"Of course I have dude. Now are you in or not?"

He had to think about it for a minute. Matthew did always have trouble saying to not me. He reluctantly agreed, earning him a tight bear hug.

"Thank you so much Mattie! You won't regret this! I promise!"

"Just...Don't get hurt over there, eh...Be careful"

"I will, oh, you're the best dude!"

"Here, you'll need this"

He handed me his jacket. I didn't need to give him mine because, if all went well, he wouldn't even need to be me. I hugged him again for good measure and ran back to the guys. We were giving England so many planes, it didn't matter that we were using our own.

Once you're in the air, the flight across the Atlantic was just a few hours. You could see the city from miles away, more than half it was burning now.

"Everybody ready? We have to be precise and deadly"

"Affirmative"

"Let's hit 'em hard!"

We broke formation, leaving each of us on his own with his wing man, well, everyone but me. As the commanding officer, I was going to look after everyone. The German force was just making its way for its nightly raid. They were all in rank, flying in a passive offensive formation. Good. They wouldn't even see us coming. We had the superior technology integrated into our planes, we outmatched them at every turn, well, except in sheer numbers. The RAF forces were really dwindling, so we had no backup to call. We wouldn't need it though, each American pilot in that sky had more experience than ten of the German fighters. We scrambled through the air, I took point, drawing any and all attention to me, while the others could pick off the first couple as they saw fit. We needed them to break formation, once they dispersed, we could take them down very quickly. They weren't expecting such a forward response from who they thought were the RAF fighters, but American tactics were much more aggressive. I had a special maneuver that I learned from my time in WWI, it would split them up right away. I stepped off the accelerator, let go of the throttle, opening my wings to the air. The breaking caused me to slip right through the group of them, open firing the entire way. Each plane dove out of my range, quickly drifting towards my comrades. I wanted to attract the attention of a few of them, so I pushed my acceleration back up and sped past them. Three were still on my tail, though that could be fixed quickly. I used my brake again, slowing down to where I was pretty much next to them. I dove down a bit, weaving a S pattern in the sky, allowing me to lead them with my fire, catching the first two off guard and sending them down. The last seemed to be more experienced, and by the look of the insignia on the plane, he was the higher officer of the bunch.

_Well let's dance. _

He was outmatched and outclassed. Sure he managed to outrun my last maneuver, but that was just luck. He was trying to tail me, but in the much slower machine, he was still several miles behind me. His shots were even, but his aiming wouldn't win him any prizes. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. If he was insistent on following me, then I knew how to take him out. I pulled my nose up, going into a near vertical climb. I pushed the throttle as far as it would go, flying higher and higher. Right before stalling, I let go and my nose dropped straight down. As I pushed the accelerator, we were flying head on towards each other. I had to roll a few times to avoid his fire, but I had caught him, sending bullets into his engines and his plane careening into the channel. That was already three today, and the night was still young. We wouldn't be able to get all of them in one night, true, but it wouldn't stop us from trying.

*Sir, two boogies, twelve o'clock*

A pair of them had decided to go after me, big mistake. I had more flying experience now than most people do in their whole squadron. They kept a constant fire on me, grazing my wing tips a bit. Like hell if I was going down tonight. I rolled, and doubled-back on them, keeping a lower altitude towards the city. I wasn't going after the bombers yet, I had sent men to do that. The more experienced pilots needed to take care of these pesky fighters. I dipped down and up, yo-yoing through the masses of other skirmishes there were. One of the stray rounds managed to get through the cockpit of one of my targets, and I covered the other with as many holes as I could before it went down as well. This all continued for hours...As many hours as it took for the German bastards to finally retreat, what was left of them anyway. From my count, there were a few more aces in the Air service when we got back. The RAF had a fairly successful night as well, looks like our first outing was good afterall.

We were cleared to land down on the aerial base outside of London. As much as I wanted to see Arthur, I knew I couldn't, not for a few days anyway. We were going to stay with the Air Chief Marshal and most of the RAF squadrons, he guaranteed us that hiding our nationality was pointless there, they welcomed the help and would cover for us. The rest of the guys in my squadron were set to stay here for as long as it took, but I didn't have that luxury, I needed to leave in just a few days, though I would be able to come back. Since I was going to be there for a little while, I figured staying with the other pilots would be a great way to meet some of England's men. We walked into the quarters and were immediately bombarded. It seemed that news of our exploits traveled fast. I had never met most of the guys in the RAF, but that was about to change. I was the most popular though, I guess it made sense. I heard that most of them had seen me in pictures and stuff, but wanted to meet me in real life. I spent most of the night re-telling some war stories, I didn't even think I was old enough to have those yet. I talked about how I became an ace in WWI, piloting the prototypes of today's fighter jets, everything that happened during the depression, Spain's ridiculous little war with me, and a whole lot more. Quite the crowd grew around me, listening as I retold memories from my past. Seeing as though I was in a room filled with British pilots, I decided to skip some of the early wars. Everyone seemed fairly enraptured in my story, I didn't even think I was this interesting. For the most part we all just...talked. It must have been a nice change to see fresh faces, untainted from the war that had been ravaging them for a while now. A lot of the men there were new recruits, you could see how much the battle was taking from their workforce. I was determined to at least make their living quarters a fun place to be at. It really made me smile to hear all of the questions about places like New York and Los Angeles. I had so much to tell them about Hollywood and Times Square, maybe they could visit after all of this was over. I would love to have them over and I'm sure my squad would agree. They were mostly shy, but once I got the conversation going, they were quiet but friendly, a bit like Arthur. Their accents made me laugh a few times when they would try to say different places, but it was very refreshing. I smiled a lot those few nights, they needed someone to get up in front of everyone and just laugh and smile. I loved to entertain them all, get them to smile and laugh with me. Sometimes they needed a hero's smile. I wanted to help Arthur, but I also had to help his people.

After all, what's a country without its population?

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though :D<p> 


End file.
